As a method for filtering filtration objects contained in a fluid, a cross-flow filtration method has been known (see, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2013-210239 (Patent Document 1)). In the cross-flow filtration method disclosed in Patent Document 1, filtration is performed by causing a fluid to flow parallel to a membrane surface of a hollow fiber membrane.